1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to irrigation, and more specifically to irrigation control.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, irrigation controllers are used to control the delivery of water to irrigation devices connected to switchable irrigation valves. To control the delivery of water to groups of irrigation devices that define irrigation stations or zones, conventional program-based irrigation controllers typically provide programs that can define different watering days and start times. Once a program is created, the irrigation controllers can implement the irrigation schedule for activating irrigation valves.
The irrigation programming can become more complex, for example, as the area to be irrigated increases, the variations in types of plant life to be irrigated increases and/or the differences in slope and/or soil type increase. Further, it can be complicated to design and implement irrigation systems for such complex areas.